A Duck Wedding
by sheltie
Summary: Charlie and Julie's wedding. that simple.


**A Duck Wedding**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Mighty Ducks_

**A/N: had this idea late one night and I knew I needed to write it down.**

Julie Gaffney couldn't believe it. She was getting married. She was so excited, it was unlike anything she had ever felt. This was better than any championship game she'd ever played in.

"You nervous Jules?"

Julie turned to her maid of honor, Connie Moreau.

"No way, I'm excited" Julie said smiling.

Connie smiled at her friend.

"I can tell, you look like you're ready for a victory lap" she said.

Julie blushed.

"I can't believe you are getting married" Connie said shaking her head.

"I know, I can't believe it either" Julie said.

"So how'd he propose?" Connie asked.

"You know how he did that Cons. He had your help" Julie said.

"So, we have time to kill" Connie said.

Julie sighed and shook her head.

**Flashback**

Julie Gaffney was very confused at the way her boyfriend was acting. She had only seen Charlie Conway act nervous a few times, but that was only during exam times. Right now she was dressed in a nice blue dress and Charlie in a crisp Polo shirt and a nice pair of khakis.

"Charlie, are you sure everything is alright?" Julie asked worriedly.

"Everything is fine Jules, just fine" Charlie said smiling though you could the anxiety in his eyes.

Julie looked at her boyfriend of three years with curious look. Just what was he planning?

They arrived at a nice restaurant and Charlie pulled her chair out for her. She thought nothing of this since his mom drilled Charlie at a young age to be a gentleman. Once he was seated he opened his menu to hide his nervous face.

They looked through the menu then the waiter came and they ordered.

"Okay Charlie, what's the special occasion?" Julie asked after the waiter left.

"What do you mean Jules?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, you aren't the most romantic guy in the world, so there has to be a reason for all this" Julie said.

"I'm not up to anything Jules, I swear" Charlie said with a straight face.

Julie eyed her boyfriend like she did a math problem. She knew something was up. She could just feel it, but what it was she hadn't a clue. She knew she could rule out Charlie breaking up with her because Charlie wasn't the kind of guy to wine and dine you then dump you. Besides, there wasn't reason really for that option either. Both were totally in love with one another. No, this was something big and that meant he had put a lot of thought into it. She wanted to figure it out, but for now she'd play along.

"So where did you find this place?" Julie asked conversationally.

Charlie looked relieved and smiled.

"Oh, uh, Connie found it for me. You know that I'm not very good at finding a good restaurant," he said.

That was true. They'd usually go to Perkins or some other place that both of them know. Charlie wasn't a guy who liked to widen his choice of eateries.

Soon their meals came and they chatted about their classes they had and how happy they were that this was their last year of college. Both decided to stay in state and go to the U of M. The rest of the Ducks went their own ways since they thought it was time to spread their wings (pardon the pun). But Charlie and Julie didn't want to move too far and they ended sharing a small apartment with one another since it was easier than sharing a dorm with someone they didn't know.

They got along very well and it was no surprise when they started dating. Well it was a surprise to the rest of the team. They never thought Charlie and Julie would ever date one another. But here they were still going strong after three years. Sure they fought with one another and argued over silly things, but they never got to a point they'd were close to breaking up.

Charlie was getting a degree in law while Julie was working on one for physical therapy. She had a lot of experience with playing hockey so she knew she'd do well.

By the end of the meal Charlie looked like he was going to be sick and this worried Julie immensely. She hoped it wasn't something he ate.

"Charlie, are you alright?" Julie asked with concern laced heavily in her voice.

"Fine Jules, just fine" Charlie said in a strangled voice.

Julie didn't believe Charlie this time and was about to respond when the waiter appeared with dessert. She was confused by this since she knew she didn't order any dessert. She looked at Charlie, who was looking as surprised as she.

"Excuse me, but I didn't order this" she said politely.

"It was a special request ma'am" the waiter said then left.

Julie looked at Charlie for an explanation, but all she got was an innocent look. She sighed and began eating her dessert. When she cut into it she felt something hard. This caused her to furrow her brow and with her fork she gently tore it apart to find a ring inside. She was shocked. She glanced at Charlie then at the ring again. The ring was a simple gold band with an intricate embroiled pattern etched in. There was a 1.5 carat diamond shaped like a pearl.

"Charlie?" Julie asked.

"Jules, will you marry me?" Charlie asked calmly though he was sweating bullets.

Julie felt tears welling up as she nodded emphatically.

Charlie took the ring and cleaned it off then he put it on Julie's finger.

Julie hugged Charlie tightly as she looked at her ring smiling wide.

**End Flashback**

"That was a memorable night" Julie said smiling.

"I'll bet, and I bet it got even better" Connie said with a smirk.

Julie blushed brightly at this comment.

"Constance Marguerite Moreau" Julie exclaimed.

"What, am I wrong?" Connie asked innocently.

Julie was sputtering as her mother came in.

"Julie Maria Gaffney, close your mouth you look like a gaping fish" Julie's mom said.

Julie closed her mouth, but sent a glare at her friend as her mother looked her daughter over. Connie just flashed the bride a smile.

"You look so lovely Julie, how I dreamed of this day for you" Mrs. Gaffney said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh mom, I'm just getting married, you're not losing me" Julie said.

"It doesn't matter, you're getting married then soon you'll be having children" Mrs. Gaffney said weeping slightly.

"Whoa mom, slow down there. Charlie and I aren't even thinking about that yet. I mean, we still have to get through the rest of our schooling" Julie said pulling away from her mother.

"I know dear, but please don't wait too long" Mrs. Gaffney said.

Julie groaned.

Meanwhile in the groom's room Charlie was pacing. He was nervous as heck. He was taking a big step and he didn't know if he could get through it.

"Conway chill, you're going wear out the floor the way you're pacing" Adam said.

In the room with Charlie was Adam, his best man and Guy and Russ who were his groomsmen.

"Sorry, but I can't help it" Charlie said.

"Charlie man, Jules ain't going to leave ya. She loves ya, we don't understand why, but she does" Russ said.

"Thanks Russ, I wasn't even thinking about Jules running out on me til now" Charlie muttered.

Guy punched Russ in the arm.

"Dude, be tactful" he said.

"I didn't mean it like that, really" Russ said holding his hands to protect himself.

"We know that Russ, but it doesn't help Charlie to relax" Adam said.

Russ just nodded deciding not to open his mouth just incase he stuck his foot in again.

"What are you worried about?" Guy asked.

"If this is all going to fast. I mean, Jules and I got engaged planned this wedding and all. But we're both still in school and we're young still. What if don't make it? I would hate to lose her" Charlie said anxiously.

"Charlie, you're not going to lose her. You and Jules love and care for one another and I think you guys will make it" Adam said honestly.

"Yeah, you two have been good friends long enough to not let that happened. Besides, you and Jules getting married would've happened no matter what" Guy said.

Russ just nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys" Charlie said with a smile.

A knock on the door got their attention.

"Come in" Adam called.

Casey, Charlie's mom, came in smiling.

"How are you Charlie?" she asked.

"I'm feeling a bit nervous mom" Charlie answered honestly.

"Yeah, we've been trying to stop him from making a rut in the floor" Russ said.

Casey sighed and walked over to her only child and brushed off the invisible lint from his shoulders.

"You look so handsome" she said.

"Thanks mom" Charlie said with a smile.

Casey smiled right back.

"How's Jules?" Charlie asked.

"She's my next stop" Casey said.

Charlie nodded.

After checking to make sure her son was ready she left the room and made her way to the bride's room. When she entered she found the bride, the maid of honor and the bride's mother as well as the two brides maids.

"Casey, how's Charlie?" Julie asked as soon as she saw her future husband's mother appear.

"He's doing fine Julie, don't worry. He just has the usual case of nerves" Casey said.

Julie just let out a sigh.

"How are you feeling dear?" Casey asked.

"Excited, I can't wait" Julie said with a bright smile.

"I hope your excite will rub off on Charlie or he might pass out from all the stress before the vows" Casey said.

"Don't worry Casey, Charlie will hang in there, I know it" Connie said knowingly.

"I know, but he's pacing up a storm" Casey said.

"That's Charlie" Julie said with a smile.

Soon Charlie was standing at the altar waiting for Julie. Music began to play and the flower girl came in as did the ring bearer. The mother of the bride walked down the aisle with her chaperone, the bride's maids came in next with their Guy and Russ by their side. Soon Connie came walking down the aisle with Adam. Adam, Guy and Russ were standing by him also waiting.

"How're you feeling?" Adam whispered in Charlie's ear.

"Like I'm going one-on-one with Grestsky" Charlie whispered back.

Adam chuckled.

Soon the wedding march began and everyone stood up. Julie was led in with her father by her side. Charlie couldn't see her face due to the veil, but at the moment his eyes were wide as he stared at Julie. Her white dress looked absolutely amazing on her. It was somewhat of a simple dress with a modest neckline and the sleeves were a beautiful lace pattern.

Once at the altar Julie's father hugged and whispered something in her ear. He then turned to Charlie and nodded. Charlie nodded back.

The priest began and Charlie was barely about to pay attention since he was still awestruck from seeing Julie. He felt a nudge and he looked at Adam.

"Dude, the vows" Adam whispered.

Charlie nodded and looked at Julie.

"Now, do you, Charles Joshua Conway take Julie Maria Gaffney to be my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do we part?" the priest asked.

"I do" Charlie said staring Julie in the eye.

"Julie, do you take Charles Joshua Conway as my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, til death do we part?" the priest asked.

"I do" Julie said as she stared Charlie in the eye.

They then exchanged rings and both felt like they won the Stanley Cup.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" the priest said.

Charlie lifted the veil to get a look at his new wife and smiled wide. She looked more beautiful than usual. He leaned in and Julie moved in too. They kissed and applause and cheers rang out. The couple didn't hear them as they were lost in their own world.

"I love you Mrs. Conway" Charlie said.

"I love you too, Mr. Conway" Julie said.

**End**

**A/N: I hope you like this one. I had to wrack my brain in remembering how the traditional wedding vows go since it's been a while since I wrote a wedding. I hope I did it right. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
